My Only Friend
by Toxic-Vengeance-Killjoy
Summary: /RATED:T for Colorful Words and Possible Violence/ Russia plans on befriending Italy, and Russia randomly shows up at Italy's house. There is talk of eating faces. The story is much better than the summery. Reviews Welcome. I will take requests.


_**This is my first fanfiction ever. I tried my best to keep the character's personality, but at times, I forgot to, and I'm sorry. This may suck, and if you believe so, I apologize. I am also a Russia fangirl, so all I did while making this was watch Russia AMVs, and I put it in Russia's point of view. I also write really fast, so if there are errors that I don't notice, I'm sorry. Well, you will review, da? Thank you.**_

I just want one friend. One will do. I wonder, who would be my friend? I am putting too much thought into this. There are many countries, I'll just pick one! Maybe I'll pick Northern Italy. He has a lot of friends, right? After we become friends, others might want me as an ally, too. This might work. Maybe he can even stay over.

I opened the door to my house and left. I was walking down to his house, but I saw America outside. I groaned. I didn't want anyone to know I needed a friend. At least, not until I really had one. So I sat on a bench and waited until America went in.

When America finally went in, I saw a mailbox with the word _Italy _on it. This had to be the house. I know what your thinking. _How could it not be the right house?_ Well, you never know. I've had stranger happen. So I walked up the stairs, prepared myself to look extra friendly, and knocked on the door.

"Hey—wait, Russia? What in the hell are you a-doing here?" Oh, no. Since when did Italy live with Romano? This wasn't supposed to happen to me! "W-What do you want?"

"Uh, Romano, Your brother is home, da?" Oh, great. This is going well, no?

"What in the h-hell did my idiot fratello do?"

What to say, what to say. "I wanted to hang out with him. He is here, yes?" I moved my head to look at the couch, and sure enough, Italy was laying there, sleeping.

"Hold on t-then." He seemed terrified, although if I asked, he would deny it. "Wake up! S-Someone is a-here to see you! Brother!" I heard a small groan. "You have a, um, visitor." He must have woke up at last.

They are siblings. I wonder what mine are doing at this moment. Ukraine is most likely avoiding me, and well, Belarus, I don't know what shes doing. I miss them both. Why can't they just be normal. I wish I had some form of friendship with my family, or at least Ukraine. Usually, I wish Belarus loved me a little bit less. I sighed out loud.

"Ve! Germany!" He reached the doorknob, pulled back, and then looked at me. He looked utterly terrified. "Don't eat-a me!" He pulled out a white flag and began shaking it in my face.

This went well, da? "I'm not going to eat you. I was thinking, maybe we should get together and drink vodka some time?"

Romano, who was sitting on the couch eavesdropping, was shocked. Italy just said to me, "That sounds a-fun, if you promise not to eat my face off!" The countries think I want to eat their faces off?

"I won't."

"You have to a-pinky promise!" Was I supposed to know what this is? As you can see, I don't get out much.

"..." The best thing to do was to be quiet. He'll catch on. He just stared blankly at me for the longest time, making things awkward. I wonder if he thinks I'm going to "eat his face off" now.

Okay, so he's doing the opposite of catching on. "After you." Italy stuck is pinky out, and I did the same. He look at me for a while with our pinkies outstretched. Romano gave me a look that said, "What the hell are you doing, you stupid fuck!" I could imagine him saying that. So, when Italy got tired of waiting, he stuck his pinky around mine and I felt compelled to do is back. He then removed his hand from mine.

"There. Now-a it's official! You're my friend! Ve!"

I felt happy inside, which is something I haven't felt in a while, or something I haven't felt at all. I wish I could feel it again. Italy is a little daft on the outside, but he seems okay, and that's something I haven't felt lately, either. Friendliness towards another person. This is going to be a good friendship for my first try, da?


End file.
